A Different (But Normal) Life
by KenArnold1984
Summary: Takashi and Saeko Komuro live a new life in Hakodate in the southern part of Hokkaido. New beginning, new experiences and away from their friends and family, the young couple will discover they're not the only ones having moved away from Tokyo. New neighbors means new friends and plenty of awkward moments. Slice of life, romantic comedy with hilarious situations ensuing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different (But Normal) Life**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Takashi Komuro stood on the observation platform of Mount Hakodate and looked out at his new home of Hakodate on the southern tip of Hokkaido for six months now. However, everything was still fairly new to him and - despite living in a different part of Japan – almost foreign to him. He still was learning all the different businesses from shopping centers to restaurants even the onsen and where they were while also learning to live in a smaller city compared to Tokyo.

This was not the first time changes had been made in his life. These past few years had been full of them and despite doing well in his studies at a well regarded junior college in Tokyo with an opportunity to transfer to the prestigious University of Tokyo - he had opted to put his dreams on hold of attaining his degree and perhaps doing more.

At 22 years old he had his entire life ahead of him and could go back to school anytime he wanted. Yet, he made a decision that was based on love and to support his wife. He also reminded himself of the chance to have new experiences; something his parents and father-in-law said would be good for him.

"I need to keep telling myself that this'll all work out." Takashi mumbled to himself though he sensed his own self-doubt creeping up. He smelled the clean air and the listened to the sounds of ships coming in and out of the port and relished in the warm feel of the afternoon sun.

"Takashi-kun." Came the gentle voice behind him.

Turning around he saw his lovely wife, the former Saeko Busujima, who had chosen to take his last name of Komuro three years ago, looking at him with a smile and holding two plastic bottles of iced tea, wearing a black v-neck t-shirt and blue shorts that reached the mid point of her thighs along with ankle socks and a simple pair of sneakers, her ensemble of clothes was completed with a blue backpack purse. She looked stunning regardless of what she wore and Takashi had to remind himself everyday that he had the girl of his dreams.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Saeko asked breaking his thought process to hand him his tea her violet hair was loose and free and the tips gently flowed in the light breeze.

Takashi smiled and took the bottle and popped the cap and took a quick sip. "Thanks – and yes, I was thirsty."

Saeko smiled warmly and while placing her own bottle under her arm, she then reached up and adjusted his collar of his blue short sleeve shirt - which was left unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. She pecked him on the cheek after finishing her task and moved to stand beside him.

"So thirsty that you keep forgetting to fold up your collar?" Saeko teased.

Takashi gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head before moving a strands of his black spikey hair from his face. "Well, you know I like to keep my collars unfurled."

Saeko shook her head and leaned into her husband and stared out into the city. "Yes, and I'll always keep fixing them."

He nodded and then began running his fingers up and down her lower back watching their home feeling content in the moment.

"How's the work going with the dojo?" Takashi asked; he knew that Saeko had postponed her own studies at a different junior college to pursue a different path as well. She sacrificed everything she held near and dear living with her father Kage Busujima at their estate with the successful family dojo to strike out on her own and embrace new challenges.

Takashi remembered her father's reaction and how stunned he was, but also understanding of his daughter's wishes. Kage had made the decision to loan her a small amount of money to build a dojo at whatever location she desired. Takashi flashbacked to when his wife told him and her father that she wanted to live a new life in Hokkaido and picked the Hakodate as the location. She felt that the port town would be the perfect place and also provide her with a chance to grow in a different city.

"It should be ready in about three weeks barring unforeseen circumstances." Saeko answered, she sounded relived that the work being done to make the dojo where she would instruct kendo was almost complete and then it would be time to begin teaching the students who had signed up. "I'm looking forward to finally opening the dojo and teaching children."

Takashi smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. "You know you'll be a great instructor, just like your Dad."

Saeko simply nodded rested her head on her shoulder wrapping her own arm around his waist. "I certainly hope so."

"You will." Takashi told her confidently. "I'm sure of it."

"What about you?" Saeko asked, she noticed Takashi grimacing a little knowing the question she was about to ask. "Have you found a job yet?"

He sighed, "No."

Saeko nodded her and held him tight. "It's okay, just keep at it." He still looked dejected. "I'm sure you'll find something."

Takashi felt appreciative of her words, but at the same time still felt like he was going nowhere fast. He thought about the day when they spoke with his parents who were equally stunned but incredibly supportive, he and Saeko told their friends of their decision to move to Hakodate and they came across more upset and annoyed than supportive at least that's how Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi sounded towards Saeko while Kohta Hirano, Morita and his longtime best friend Hisashi Igou seemed disenchanted with him and his choice to leave Tokyo.

It was not a pleasant afternoon to be sure and it made him and Saeko uncomfortable with how frosty they came across when the group said they would think about joining their farewell party. A week passed and his parents and Saeko's father both were there including Alice Maresato and her parents and even Rei's parents showed up unannounced to give them their best wishes.

Sadly, none of their friends showed up or even bothered to call of text. It was difficult to swallow and hard to except, but Kage told them that sometimes young people had a hard time excepting change or an understanding that growing as a person meant experiencing new things.

In the days leading up to their departure Shizuka Marikawa and her partner Rika Minami visited them to say goodbye and share one big goodbye dinner saying that they would keep in touch and help them out whenever they could.

"Don't let the lack of support or communication from our friends give you more doubt." Saeko told him, sounding like she was reading his mind. "We have our parents for support and Shizuka and Rika believe in us."

"Yeah," Takashi curving his lips into a smile. "Besides I'm sure we'll make new friends soon enough."

"And we have each other." Saeko said smiling warmly and then leaning in to share a quick kiss.

After kissing they looked at each other and rubbed cheeks before continuing to watch Hakodate go about its day as a living, breathing city.

* * *

Two hours later, after a delicious late lunch, Takashi and Saeko returned home holding hands after leaving the station that served as part of the cities rail line they walked to the neighborhood where their apartment was. It was a nice, quiet and safe area that housed several convenience stores, a few fast food places like McRonald's and Sentucky Fried Chicken and some bookstores, a few electronic stores and some clothing boutiques.

As they approached their three-story building, they stopped and stared at a large moving van, the rear of the trucked facing them as several large boxes were being unloaded and placed on the sidewalk and walkway. Two movers were going back and forth, the young couple looked to see who was moving in.

"Wow, new neighbors." Takashi said mildly surprised.

Saeko nodded her head, "The landlord did say that we'd be getting some new residents soon."

They watched as a young man who looked to be around Takashi's age appeared and crouched down to pick up another box, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, his lightly tanned skin glistening with sweat and his short, brown spikey hair was a noticeable feature on him as well as the long scar that ran across the top of his right forearm and ended at just above his elbow. He stretched a bit revealing he wore a gold wedding band on his left finger.

The young man turned his head when he noticed he was being watched. He smiled at the couple in front of him and was about to open his mouth, when a rather busty older woman with long blue hair that looked to have several horns curved at the sides of her head appeared, dressed in what appeared to an extremely tight fitting pink tank top and equally tight-fitting pearl white shorts that made Saeko's look modest by comparison.

"Don't carry that box by yourself you silly boy." The blue-haired woman said playfully. "Let me help you."

"Y-yeah, sure." The younger man replied with a laugh.

She looked rather excited and bounced up and down before walking around crouching down to help the young man in front of her. Her left finger also had a gold wedding band with three diamonds on the top.

"Um… wow…." Takashi stammered out, totaling forgetting that his wife, who was equally as busty was right next to him.

"She's rather…. Exuberant." Saeko finished for him, though she knew that wasn't what he meant, but decided to let it slide because she knew her husband would never do anything to hurt her. She couldn't help but wonder how old she was – the blue haired woman with what looked to be violet eyes was at least ten years older maybe a little less.

Takashi was about to open his mouth when the couple in front of them stopped and smiled and waved.

"Oh!" The blue-haired woman said. "Is that why you stopped?"

"Yes." He nodded at her and smiled at Takashi and Saeko, "I think they might be people who live here."

Takashi and Saeko smiled back waved hello before approaching their new neighbors it didn't take for them to stand a few feet away and get a better look at the new residents of their apartment building.

"Hello there," Saeko greeted them warmly. "We're the Komuro's, my name is Saeko and this is my husband Takashi."

"Hey guys." Takashi offering to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Takashi, Saeko." The brown haired man said smiling, though it showed a bit of nervousness, "My name is Arashi Mikami." Takashi shook hands with Arashi and watched as Saeko shook his hand as well.

"And this is my wife Sayo." He turned his head to look at his own wife who smiled excitedly and shook both hands of Takashi and Saeko.

"Hi!" Sayo said happily. "So cool to meet you!"

Saeko smiled at the energy level of the woman in front her, she clearly had a ton left despite moving so many boxes and furniture around.

"I'm guessing you're our new neighbors?" She asked.

"Yep." Sayo replied, "Got into town two days ago and the truck arrived this afternoon. Been busy ever since."

Saeko looked at the moving truck and noticed that a big screen television, a coffee table and a large couch were still inside as well as several boxes in various sizes. Saeko thought it'd be nice to help out and make the Mikami's day easier by helping out.

"Need some extra help?" Saeko asked, she saw in the corner of her eye that Takashi was bit surprised by the offer, but also knew it was a good idea too.

Arashi and Sayo looked at one another and the numerous about of their stuff that still needed to be carried to their new home and both nodded.

"That'd be great. Thanks." Arashi said to appreciatively.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome of you!" Sayo said as she pulled Saeko towards her and led her to some boxes.

"Well…" Takashi spoke up before walking closer to Arashi. "Where do we begin?"

Arashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his brown hair sheepishly and guided Takashi to the large sofa.

* * *

 **End Note:** So, I've decided to just go ahead and write a story anyway. Hope you liked this first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Thanks for all your hard work!" Sayo shouted with a wave as the movers drove away.

Turning with her arms resting on either side of her she looked around noted how nice the neighborhood was. Stretching her arms above her head and cracking her back she decided it was time to head up and see if she could help out her new friend Saeko Komuro.

Arashi and Takashi had left only a few minutes ago to grab some food, so that left her and Saeko to themselves for a little bit.

After walking up the steps she reached the open door of their new dwelling that she would share with her husband Arashi and saw Saeko adjusting the coffee table and laying out some tatami mats with two on either side. Saeko had her hair tied back in a high ponytail and was dressed in a loose fitting tank top with a black bra underneath, she had opted to change after helping out with carrying boxes and some furniture the last few hours.

Boxes were still scattered about the modest-sized apartment, some boxes were in the kitchen, many in the main hallway where the front door was and pressed against the wall, another small hallway led to the bedroom and bathroom that had several more boxes piled up. There was plenty of work to do, but that was for another day – now it was time to relax and eat a nice dinner.

"Thanks so much for your help Saeko-chan." Sayo said as she approached the table and sat cross-legged across from the violet-haired youth and bowed her head slightly. "I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

Seako smiled as she rested on her knees and waved off Sayo. "Oh, it wasn't at all. I'm glad we could help."

"Glad to hear it," Sayo grinned before leaning back and stretching out her arms above her head and letting her large breasts bouncing a bit she shut her eyes and let out a big sigh. "That felt good."

Sayo opened her eyes and quickly noticed that Saeko was staring with her eyes opened. She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward resting her hands on her lap. "Is something wrong?"

Saeko quickly broke from her gawking at her counterpart's huge chest –it's not like she hadn't seen massive breasts before and shook her arms and chuckled. "Nothing, nothing."

"Oh, okay." Sayo replied; she knew it might have been about her chest, but she couldn't help but notice earlier that Saeko had an ample chest as well. For now she let it be and decided to have small talk until the boys returned.

Saeko looked out the window for a second before facing Sayo again and asking the question that ran through her mind.

"Why did you and Arashi move out here to Hakodate?"

"A doctor friend of mine is opening a small clinic here." Sayo answered with hands resting on her knees. "It's a just a little place that'll be affiliated with Mochizuki General Hospital."

"Oh," Saeko said with some surprise upon hearing the name of the hospital. "I know that hospital – if I remember correctly, Masamune Mochizuki is one of the most recognized doctors not just in Japan, but internationally as well."

Sayo nodded. "Yeah, he's well regarded by a lot of people."

"Who's the doctor that will run the clinic?" Saeko asked.

"Yuuko Sagiri, she's an old friend of mine." Sayo said with a hint of pride in her voice and a warm smile.

"That's great." Saeko replied smiling, "Takashi-kun and I moved here because we wanted to get away from Tokyo and experience life in a smaller city."

Sayo raised an eyebrow at the younger woman's explanation and felt compelled to ask a follow up as to why they would move hundreds of miles north to Hokkaido. They could have easily moved to one of the smaller cities in Tokyo instead and still live close to their friends, but she reminded herself that sometimes change was good.

Though she certainly wondered if there might have been more going on, but she opted not to make any assumptions. She just met Saeko and Takashi and she did not want to start any trouble and ask anything inappropriate.

Even if she was known to say some crazy things herself and be a little over-the-top, she figured it was something she would hold back on for now.

"Oh, that's cool." Sayo finally answered. "I'm hoping everything works out."

Saeko nodded, "I certainly hope so."

Sayo then rested an arm on the table and leaned forward with a wide grin. "Enough small talk, let's chat about Takashi and in return I'll tell what you wanna know about my Arashi-kun."

The two women shared a laugh. It definitely looked like they were going to become fast friends.

* * *

 **Note:** Apologies for the long wait. I figured I'd make this a quick second chapter. The third will be an Arashi and Takashi centric one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Takashi and Arashi walked down the sidewalk with a takeout dinner from a popular noodle place. Both carried a bag each - Arashi had the drinks in one bag and Takashi carried the food in the other. They were halfway to the apartment complex and had spent most of the time sharing small talk about various subject matter from video games to sports to some other otaku related matters. Both discovered they were big baseball fans whether it was Nippon Professional Baseball or Major League Baseball and they both made a pact to go to some games eventually.

They talked about their respective families and backgrounds and what they had planned for their futures. Both young men found it easy to relate and talk to one another. Something that was a relief for both of them given how they both had small circles of friends throughout most of their lives. They both agreed that living in Hakodate was a nice change off pace and a welcome challenge. It definitely helped that they had wonderful women that they were married too that made things easier.

"So, your friend Ryu is son of the famed Dr. Mochizuki, huh?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, he's been a major part of my life since I was kid." Akashi replied with a nod. "He's the one who took care of me after the accident that Ryu and I went through."

"What happened?" Takashi asked curiously while also trying to be careful to not overstep his boundaries.

Akashi paused for several seconds, but it felt longer than that. It was a sensitive matter and he ran his hand up and down on the lengthy scar on his right arm. It was a traumatizing experience for him and it took quite a while to recover from it. The stresses and the fact that he came close to giving up took a tremendous toll on him. If it wasn't for the support of Sayo he may never have come out on the better end of it.

"Arashi?"

Akashi shook himself from his thoughts and cracked a smile. "It was a longtime ago. It's not something I need to talk about anymore."

Takashi paused for a moment and then simply nodded his head and decided to table the discussion for now. Instead he decided to ask the question he's been wanting to ask since he and Saeko met Arashi and Sayo earlier in the afternoon.

"Can I ask you something about Sayo?"

Akashi shrugged, he didn't seem the least bit bothered by the question. "Sure."

"How old is she?" Takashi asked slightly surprised by the nonchalant response.

"Twenty-eight."

Takashi looked at Arashi. "Really?"

"Really."

"I didn't think she was that much older." Takashi stated with some surprise, though he figured out early on that she was, he didn't think it was that much. Maybe three or four years, but not seven.

"I know - it sometimes surprises people that she is." Akashi replied matter-of-factly like it was the oldest of old news.

Takashi swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be that intrusive."

Akashi laughed it off and waved his hand to dismiss the apology. "No, don't be sorry. You're the not first person to ask. Never bothered me at all, nor did it ever bother her."

Takashi laughed too. "That's good. Sake is only a year older."

Arashi nodded his head and was about to open his mouth when his phone buzzed. They both stopped walking as Arashi pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text message.

"Who is it?" Takashi asked.

Arashi chuckled and shook his head. "It's Sayo, she said 'Where's our food?! Saeko and I are starving and thirsty and sweating our butts off here!'

Takashi laughed, "Well, we better hustle then."

Arashi finished his response and went into lockstep with his counterpart. "Yeah, wouldn't be such a bad idea."

As they reached the apartment complex they both saw Saeko and Sayo waving and smiling from the balcony. Sayo yelling out how hungry she was and how she was going to punish Arashi later for taking to long and Saeko just laughing along.

Both looked at one another and laughed as they ran up to the stairwell.

* * *

 **Notes:** A long, long, long, long wait for something. This was too short, but it wasn't ever going to be long. Another chapter is coming, eventually, sooner or later.


End file.
